Carta a Barton
by Kida Luna
Summary: Quatre tiene que decir unas cuantas palabras a Trowa Barton y develar su corazón. OneShot. Dedicado a Ichia.


_**Summary: **__Quatre tiene que decir unas cuantas palabras a Trowa Barton y develar su corazón. OneShot. Dedicado a Ichia._

_**Carta a Barton**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Ichia**__, que ha sido una persona tan linda conmigo y se merece esto y mucho más. Gracias por todo, este es mi primer fic de GW y te lo quiero dar a ti, ojala lo disfrutes. ¡A la navegante que sé que descubrirá nuevas tierras y conquistará más allá que el Tamésis! Miau… _

_Yo siempre pensé que eras una persona seria, y que quizás nunca me tomarías en cuenta, porque tú y yo, somos tan distintos._

_Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de cómo te miro, ¿sabes cómo te miro? Ah, que pregunta tan estúpida, claro que no lo sabes. ¿Por qué perderías tu tiempo conmigo?_

_Pero… ¿te digo algo? Yo perdería hasta mi vida por ti._

_Hace un mes, tú estabas saliendo con otra persona. Y bueno, no tienes idea de cómo lloré por perderte, aún trato de decirme que si te amo, debe importarme sólo tu felicidad ¿no lo crees? Aunque ésta sea con otra persona._

_Demonios, estoy empezando a llorar._

_Intento calmarme, y sí, recuerdo que en esa ocasión Duo me vio sentado en las escaleritas blancas fuera de la casa, aquellas que daban al jardín, donde los cinco convivíamos._

_-"Hola, si sigues llorando así te arrugarás..." –comentó divertido._

_-"No creo que eso importe mucho."_

_Me sentía terrible, mi corazón dolía mucho y yo no quería que doliera. Porque me hacía mucho daño._

_-"A mí me importa."_

_-"Gracias, pero no creo que hayas venido a verme llorar" –susurré, limpiando las lágrimas con una mano._

_-"La verdad, no. De hecho, tenía algo que decirte."_

_Por unos momentos deseé no sentir nada hacia a ti. Ni siquiera odio. No podría odiarte…_

_Pero entonces, pensé que si yo no sentía nada, ya no estaría vivo ni sería humano. Estaría atrapado y sin sentimientos, sin nada que me motivé a seguir adelante; estaría muerto en vida, y ya sabes lo que dicen:_

'_Muere más el que porta la máscara y se encierra en su armadura, que aquél que agoniza en plena batalla.' (1)_

_-"¿En serio?"_

_-"Que lloras por Trowa."_

_-"………"_

_Abracé mis piernas a la mención del nombre. Sí, lloraba por él, de nada servía negarlo, yo lo amaba y aún lo amo. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él… demonios, malditas lágrimas._

_-"Debes decírselo, esto te está matando" –añadió con suavidad._

_Pero yo sabía que era lástima, y eso era lo que menos quería oír. Es decir, sé que soy débil, quizás es por eso que nunca me tomaste en serio o porque yo era muy niño. ¿Quieres que sea más fuerte, que sea más maduro?_

_¡Pero no puedo! No puedo Trowa, ¡no puedo! Yo… yo soy así, ¿entiendes? No quiero pretender ser alguien más, no quiero engañarme, no quiero que me ames por fingir ser algo que no soy._

_No quiero…_

_-"No quiero…"_

_-"Quatre, de nada te servirá seguir aquí llorando, has estado toda la noche afuera… –sentí su mirada escrutadora sobre mí-… y estás temblando de frío…"_

_Esa noche tú habías salido de viaje con tu pareja. Esa noche y más yo las pasé afuera, temblando, porque sabía que te estaba perdiendo y no sabes cuánto me dolía saberlo._

_Lloraba por las noches y sufría con horribles pesadillas._

_Palabras como 'no te amo', 'me repudias', 'te aborrezco', 'te odio'… acudían a mi mente y la torturaban por interminables horas._

_Hasta el amanecer, era mi tortura que ni en mis más anhelados sueños pudiera tenerte a mi lado. _

_Entonces, Heero pensó que yo podía estar obsesionado contigo. Yo no creo eso, yo te amo._

_-"Pero te mueres de amor."_

_-"Me duele…" –sollocé en aquella ocasión._

_-"Lo sé, pero es injusto para ti. Él ya tiene a alguien y lo sabes, debes afrontarlo."_

_No podía. No puedo. ¿Cómo verle a la cara, sonreírle, apoyarle, sabiendo que mi corazón es pisoteado por el suyo? _

_-"¿Cómo?"_

_-"Olvídalo…"_

_Nunca. Olvidarte sería borrar una parte de mí, negar mi amor y estrujar mi corazón. Y mi corazón ya no quería sufrir, porque él era el principal dañado._

_Por eso los corazones temen tanto amar._

_Y causan tantas dudas a las personas. Porque cuando uno llora, uno es usado, pisoteado o hecho a un lado, el corazón sangra y sufre. Late débilmente y siente que se hace pequeño, se siente indefenso y le da pavor abrirse de nuevo._

_-"Ya no sé ni por qué lloro…"_

_-"Porque te duele."_

_Casi a mediados de abril, el mes en el que iniciaste tu relación, comencé a vagar por las calles frías de Londres._

_Sintiendo la brisa fría proveniente del río Tamésis. Y entonces, me acerqué a sus aguas y miré mi reflejo._

_Triste._

_Dolido._

_Vencido._

_Casi muerto._

_Y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar._

_Caí de rodillas y golpeé mi imagen con el puño, provocando ondas circulares en el agua. Pero segundos después, mi reflejo apareció de nuevo, y arriba de él, la luna llena._

_Las oscuras y profundas aguas parecían acompañarme en mi soledad. Y pensé que debía ser tan lindo y tranquilo vivir bajo ellas._

_Tamésis era realmente un río hermoso. _

_Y yo una persona acabada, admirando lo que yo nunca podría tener._

_Su belleza. Si la tuviera, tal vez Trowa…_

_-"Vamos, es hora de irnos."_

_-"¿Me veo tan mal?"_

_-"Lo siento" –dijo pasito, colocando una mano en mi hombro._

_-"Está bien, Wufei, yo también lo siento y no sabes cuánto."_

_-"Nos tenías preocupados."_

_-"¿Trowa también?"_

_Había sido apenas un hilillo de voz, pero realmente quería saber la respuesta._

_-"Él… salió…"_

_-"Oh, no importa."_

_Mentí. Atropellé mi corazón y cerré mis ojos. En la oscuridad me imaginaba que se había ido con su pareja y que eran felices. Pero su felicidad me drenaba la vida._

_Pensé que moriría de dolor._

_Casi no reía y apenas comía. Las pocas veces que entablábamos conversación, él no paraba de hablar de lo fascinante que era su novio. Y yo no paraba de pensar en el hubiera o en la muerte._

_Pensé que podría ser fuerte. No sé, continuar._

_Y no vi el abismo en el que había caído y me hundía. Te llamaba, ¿sabes? Gritaba tu nombre para que vinieras a ayudarme y nunca lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?_

_Añoraba esos ojos verdes. De verás que sí._

_Eres feliz. ¿Eres feliz?_

-"¿Alguien ha visto a Quatre?"

_Por eso tengo que irme, voy a extrañarte mucho. _

-"No… debió de llegar hace horas y ya está anocheciendo" –le respondió Heero.

-"Sus cosas, ¡sus cosas no están!" –gritó Duo Maxwell.

-"…Quatre…"

Sus manos soltaron el pequeño regalo envuelto en papel azul y un moñito rojo, haciendo sonar algo hueco al caer contra el suelo. Las pisadas en las escaleras no se hicieron esperar y pronto les siguió un portazo.

_Y te escribo en una carta todo mi sentimiento y espero que no me odies por amarte. Por favor Trowa, no me odies. Yo ya no soporto esto, no puedo vivir así y mucho menos quiero morir así._

-"¡¿Trowa?!" –gritó el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras, seguido de los otros dos.

_Espero puedas perdonarme. Ya no quiero llorar más por ti._

_Ya no quiero sufrir._

-"Hola de nuevo, Tamésis."

-"Disculpe señor, ¿quiere que le ayudé con su equipaje?"

-"Por favor, pesa demasiado…"

-"Espero que tenga un buen viaje y disfrute la estancia en nuestro barco."

-"Será un buen viaje para comenzar, gracias por su ayuda –el mozo se despidió con una ligera inclinación-. Londres fue muy linda al recibirme en sus tierras, y lamento tener que dejarlas y dejarte a ti… adiós Trowa, ojala puedas perdonarme."

_Y que seas muy feliz…_

-"………"

-"Trowa, ¿qué sucede? –cuestionó Duo al mirar como su compañero sostenía un sobre- ¿Es de Quatre?"

Trowa simplemente asintió.

Heero miró discretamente a Maxwell y a Wufei, indicándoles que debían darle privacidad al castaño.

Y así lo hicieron.

-"Quatre… ¿dónde estás? Quería desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños…" –susurró rompiendo el sobre.

_De: Quatre._

_Para: Trowa._

Sacó un papel blanco doblado prolijamente, con la esencia del rubio impregnada en él y una caligrafía fina y hermosa.

Y la carta comenzaba así:

_Trowa, necesito que sepas esto de mí y de nadie más, perdona que sea tan cobarde para no decírtelo en la cara._

_Yo siempre pensé que eras una persona seria, y que quizás nunca me tomarías en cuenta, porque tú y yo, somos tan distintos…_

_**Fin.**_

(1) Frase personal de Kida Luna.

Hola gente linda, este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Sin más, me despido.

Kida Luna.


End file.
